Fictober 2018
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Esta es una recopilación de historias sin conexión entre ellas para el reto Fictober, en donde todos los días se publicará una historia diferente con un tema asignado.
1. Nublado

**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Nota 2:** Este es un conjunto de historias sin relación entre ellas y pese a que algunas puedan tener algo de angustia siempre tendrán un final feliz, porque me resulta imposible hacer sufrir a mis niños.

 **Nota 3:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober 2018!" del _**foro I am sherlocked**_.

 **Nota 4:** El tema asignado para ésta entrega es: **Nublado**

* * *

 **Nublado**

Era el sexto día desde que Sherlock había muerto, el sexto día que John se encontraba parado frente a su tumba, el sexto día que amanecía nublado.

Los días lluviosos y nublados no son raros en Inglaterra, pero era verano y por mucho que lloviera siempre habían momentos en los que el sol salía. John recordaba el día en el que murió su mejor amigo, había estado soleado con poco viento y pocas nubes, ni una sola gota cayó por el resto de la tarde y la noche, pero a partir de la mañana siguiente los días habían sido lluviosos y ni una sola vez se había asomado el sol, como si madre naturaleza no pudiera dejar de llorar por la perdida de un gran ser humano.

John sabía que jamás encontraría consuelo; _"es demasiado pronto"_ había dicho su psicóloga. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro, lo único que quería era dormir, pero también temía hacerlo, porque en sus sueños siempre aparecía él, despertaba gritando cuando revivía el momento de su caída, pero era peor cuando en sus sueños lo veía sonreír o escuchaba su voz emocionada mientras trabajaba en algún caso o cuando acababa de descubrir algo emocionante, el dolor de su pérdida era demasiado agudo.

En más de una ocasión había abierto el cajón en el que guardaba su arma, la tentación de usarla era fuerte, parecía ser la única forma de encontrar alivio.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, pero suponía que varias horas dado que empezaba a oscurecer, John suspiró con amargura, no quería regresar a casa, es decir, a la calle de Baker, porque su casa, su hogar se había ido con Sherlock, pero tendría que hacerlo porque pronto cerrarían el cementerio.

John se acercó a la lápida del famoso detective y posó una mano encima de ella.

—Te extraño, salvaste mi vida de tantas manera y nunca te agradecí por ello, llegaste cuando más te necesitaba, aún lo hago, aún te necesito, siempre te voy a necesitar –las lagrimas nuevamente se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar por unos minutos– jamás te dije lo que sentía por ti, tenía miedo al rechazo, pero aún así fui un idiota porque pensé que siempre habría tiempo, estaba seguro de que aun cuando no fuéramos una pareja, íbamos a envejecer juntos, me gustaba imaginar que después de que te jubilaras pasaríamos las tardes tomando el té uno frente al otro en nuestras sillas frente a la chimenea de nuestro departamento en Baker Street…. Te amo Sherlock, te amo más de lo que puedo soportar y duele porque ya no estas aquí… ¿me hubieras aceptado? ¿habrías saltado si te lo hubiera dicho antes? ¿hubiera hecho alguna diferencia?

El ruido del crujir de unas hojas detrás de los arboles lo distrajo por un momento, el soplo del aire dio contra la nariz de John haciendo que sus fosas nasales se expandieran al sentir la presencia de un aroma conocido, pero era imposible, Sherlock estaba muerto. John negó con la cabeza, su cerebro estaba jugando con él.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías no estar muerto, por mí? ¿Harías eso por mi? –John llevó la mano que descansaba en la lápida a sus labios, puso un beso en la punta de sus dedos y la volvió a colocar en donde había estado, después de eso dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a la calle de Baker.

* * *

El timbre había estado sonando por aproximadamente 20 minutos, y al parecer quien quiera que fuera no se daría por vencido hasta que alguien abriera, la Señora Hudson había salido por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse de la cama y ver cual era la urgencia.

Bajó de mala gana con la ropa del día anterior que ni siquiera se había quitado por la noche, tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos hinchados. Al abrir vio a un chico de aproximadamente unos 14 años de edad; ropa desgastada, tenis sucios y cabello despeinado, claramente un chico de la calle.

—¿Se puede saber que es tan urgente? –preguntó John enojado.

—Traigo manzanas –dijo el chico mostrándole una bolsa con tres manzanas en ella.

—¿Manzanas? –volvió a preguntar el doctor desconcertado.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y empujó la bolsa al pecho de John, este la tomó y el chico salió corriendo.

John cerró la puerta detrás de él sin entender que había pasado, subió las escaleras repasando la escena, una vez que llegó arriba levantó la bolsa a la altura de sus ojos mirándola extrañado _¿que tenía de importante una bolsa de manzanas?_ Y entonces lo vio, una hoja de papel doblado en el fondo de la bolsa con su nombre escrito en él. John reconoció la letra de inmediato. Por un momento dejó de respirar y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Puso la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina, con manos temblorosas sacó la carta y se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en su sillón favorito, le costaba respirar, _"¿se trataba de una nota de despedida?"_ John tenía miedo de leerla.

Dejó la nota a un lado y se levantó para prepararse una taza de té.

Cuando tuvo su taza de té, se sentó nuevamente en la sala, con un suspiro resignado y las manos aún temblorosas desdobló la hoja de papel.

 _Querido John:_

 _Lamento el dolor que te he ocasionado, debo admitir que no pensé que te afectaría tanto, una prueba más de que la gente es idiota, incluso yo. El cuerpo que viste en el pavimento no era el mío, era el de alguien más con una máscara de mi rostro, debía suicidarme ya que de lo contrario Moriarty amenazó con matarte a ti, a la Señora Hudson y a Lestrade, ya había anticipado que eso sucedería por lo que entre Mycroft y yo planeamos el falso suicidio con la ayuda de Molly y algunas personas de mi red de vagabundos, no podía decirte nada por temor a que hubieran micrófonos plantados en el departamento, en el hospital o en alguna de tus prendas, de hecho el día de ayer un agente del MI6 fue al departamento mientras estuviste fuera y encontró dos micrófonos._

 _Desearía poder regresar a Baker, pero el hecho de que Moriarty haya muerto no significa que el peligro haya pasado, aún hay maleantes que están rondando por sus alrededores, y debo terminar con la red criminal de Moriarty, no puedo traerte conmigo porque sería sospechoso que desaparecieras y pondríamos en peligro a Lestrade y a la Señora Hudson. Mycroft calcula que estaré fuera por dos años, odio admitirlo, pero él nunca se equivoca._

 _Te escuché, no pude evitarlo, te seguí el día de ayer, necesitaba verte una vez más. Tenemos mucho de que hablar cuando regrese, pero quiero que sepas que eres bien correspondido, no pongo esas dos palabras aquí porque quiero decirlas en persona, solo quiero que sepas que estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti, y quiero aclarar que no creo que envejezcamos juntos como tú piensas que lo haremos en Baker Street, no, lo haremos en una pequeña casita en Sussex con un apiario, yo me dedicaré al estudio de las abejas y a la producción de la mejor miel que se pueda encontrar en toda Inglaterra y tú escribirás nuestras memorias, por las noches nos sentaremos juntos en un sillón bebiendo té y viendo alguna película que yo destrozaré y tú te reirás como siempre lo haces para después irnos a la cama y dormir abrazados. Ese es mi sueño John, espero quieras compartirlo conmigo._

 _Me gustaría escribir más pero ya he retrasado bastante nuestra salida al aeropuerto, el chico que te entregó la bolsa de manzanas es Billy, le prometí que le contarías algunas de nuestras aventuras, así que por favor invítale una taza de chocolate caliente el día de mañana, él te irá a buscar por la tarde._

 _Te veré en dos años, Mycroft te mantendrá vigilado, pero de todas formas debo pedirte que te cuides mucho._

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _Sherlock Holmes._

Si John leyó la carta 20 veces fueron pocas, lloró toda la tarde pero en esta ocasión fue de alegría. Por la noche durmió como hace una semana que no lo hacía, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y la carta guardada bajo su almohada, afuera seguía nublado, pero en su corazón el sol acababa de salir.


	2. Nunca miento

**Nota 1:** En esta historia Sherlock tiene 8 años, John 12, Mycroft 15 y la hermana de John 16.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "fictober 2018!" del _**foro I am sherlocked.**_

La palabra de este día es: **Mentiroso.**

* * *

 **Nunca miento**

Sherlock se abrazaba a su hermano llorando mientras éste lo rodeaba con un brazo de forma protectora y discutía con una chica rubia posiblemente un poco mayor que él. Al lado de ella un chico igualmente rubio con brackets y de menor edad, pero mayor que Sherlock, observaba al pequeño niño con rostro angustiado, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos.

—No pensé que lo ofendería –Contestó el chico en voz baja.

—¡Mentiroso! –gritó Sherlock volteando a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Mi hermano nunca miente –dijo la chica rubia.

—Pues el mío tampoco, jamás inventaría algo así –contestó Mycroft alterado, Sherlock podía ser manipulador, ocultar a veces las cosas, pero nunca sería capaz de meter a alguien en problemas solo por gusto.

Sherlock se deslizó del agarre de su hermano y corrió a sentarse bajo uno de los árboles del parque abrazando las piernas con sus brazos y el rostro escondido entre las rodillas.

Mientras la discusión continuaba, el chico rubio se acercó a Sherlock, permaneció unos minutos junto a él sin saber que decir, quería consolarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo, además de que ya no sabía que más hacer para disculparse.

—Vete –dijo Sherlock después de un rato.

—Perdóname por favor, de verdad no pensé que te ofendería.

El pequeño volteo a verlo con el rostro lleno ira.

—No mientas, es imposible que no creyeras que eso me ofendería.

—Creí que te alagaría.

—Claro porque monstruoso –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra– califica muy bien como un alago.

—¿Monstruoso? –el chico miró a Sherlock desconcertado– eso no fue lo que dije.

—Claro que si, yo te escuché.

—No dije monstruosos, dije asombroso, pero tal vez no me entendiste bien debido a los brackets, ayer me los ajustaron y aún me duelen mucho los dientes, por lo que a veces no se me entiende bien cuando hablo –contestó el chico avergonzado.

Sherlock lo estudió con la mirada por unos segundos, no parecía que mintiera, en su rostro leía sinceridad, parecía una persona amable y educada, honesto y valiente. Sherlock se relajó un poco soltando sus piernas y estas bajaron hasta quedar cruzadas.

—Entonces….. ¿de verdad no querías ofenderme?

—De verdad, yo nunca miento y no tendría porque ofenderte, me pareció muy interesante lo que estabas haciendo.

Con el dorso de la mano Sherlock se limpió las lagrimas del rostro y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, John se sintió feliz de ver al pequeño niño sonreír y se sentó frente a él.

—John Watson –dijo extendiendo una mano al pequeño niño.

—Sherlock Holmes –contestó el pequeño apretando su mano.

—¿Vienes seguido al parque? –preguntó John.

—Casi todos los viernes.

—Perfecto, entonces podemos encontrarnos aquí la siguiente semana.

—Podríamos ir luego a mi casa, así te enseñaría mis experimentos, vivo muy cerca de aquí –dijo el pequeño Holmes con timidez.

—Me gusta la idea, le avisaré a mis padres ¿tienes sed? –Sherlock asintió con la cabeza– vamos, te invito un refresco.

Los niños se levantaron del pasto y caminaron en dirección a un puesto que estaba a poca distancia.

Mientras tanto Mycroft y la hermana de John seguían discutiendo sobre algo que había resultado ser un mal entendido.


	3. Juego de póker

**Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "fictober 2018!" del _**foro I am sherlocked.**_

La palabra de este día es: **Astuto**.

* * *

 **Juego de póker**

Uno de los criminales más buscado en el oeste era Charles Marnussen; estafador, tratante de blancas, secuestrador y asaltante de bancos, y se ofrecía una cuantiosa recompensa por su persona vivo o muerto. Mycroft Holmes y Gregory Lestrade eran dos caza fortunas reconocidos que andaban tras su pista.

Mycroft y Greg eran rivales, buenos con las armas y buenos para pelear también, aunque en esto último era mejor Sherlock, el hermano de Mycroft que lo acompañaba a todos lados. Greg tampoco viajaba solo; Sally Donovan y Philip Anderson, una pareja diestra para los cuchillos trabajan con él.

Al entrar a la cantina Greg vio a los hermanos Holmes hablando frente a la barra; Sherlock como siempre vestido de negro, con su característico abrigo largo, la camisa con dos botones sin abrochar en la parte de arriba luciendo así su largo cuello, la culata de su pistola sobresalía de la funda que se agarraba del cinturón y un sombrero a juego de color negro con una cinta plateada. Mycroft estaba usando una camisa blanca, chaleco beige, saco largo café oscuro, pantalón y sombrero del mismo tono y un cinturón con dos pistolas enfundadas en cada lado de la cadera.

No era una sorpresa verlos ahí, el rumor de que Magnussen se encontraba escondido en ese pueblo se había corrido por todos lados, pero tenía la esperanza de que tardaran un poco más en llegar. Había una fuerte competencia entre ellos, Mycroft llevaba en su récord a ocho criminales aprehendidos, mientras que Greg solo cinco, aunque uno de ellos era Lee Cleef perseguido por haber matado a la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del país. Charles Magnussen significaría la joya de la corona para cualquiera de los dos.

Mycroft levantó una ceja cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Greg, su hermano notó el cambio en su expresión y se volteó para seguir la trayectoria de su mirada. Greg les dio una sonrisa irónica y caminó en su dirección, los hermanos Holmes no le quitaron la mirada de encima mientras se acercaba.

—Sherlock acomoda nuestras cosas y consiguenos lo que vayamos a necesitar.

Sherlock miró a su hermano por unos instantes, un dialogo mudo parecía estar sucediendo entre los Holmes, a Greg siempre le sorprendía el entendimiento y la comunicación que había entre ellos aún sin necesidad de usar palabras. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, tomó su ultimo trago del vaso de whisky que había dejado olvidado a un costado suyo y se dio la vuelta sin saludar al recien llegado.

—Diría que es un gusto volver a verte, pero estaría mintiendo –dijo Greg divertido.

—Entonces podrás imaginar que el sentimiento es mutuo –contestó el mayor de los Holmes.

Greg captó la atención del cantinero y le pidió un tarro de cerveza, de reojo se dio cuenta de que Mycroft observaba con aprehensión hacia fuera.

—¿Ansioso por empezar la cacería? –preguntó Lestrade, Mycroft lo vio de manera inexpresiva y dio un trago a su vaso de coñac– llegué desde la mañana, Sally y Philip ya están tras la pista de Magnussen, te llevo ventaja Holmes.

—Eso no importa, ustedes tres no son competencia para un cerebro como el de mi hermano y el mio –contestó arrogante, sabiendo que Greg odiaba ser minimizado– ¿Qué te parece una partida de póker? –dijo de la nada.

—¿Y que vamos a apostar?

—Si yo gano ustedes se van esta misma noche, si pierdo mi hermano y yo les dejaremos el campo libre.

Greg pensó en la propuesta, si hubiera sido Sherlock quien la hiciera sin duda alguna se negaría, el chico era un genio con las cartas, Mycroft sin embargo… era bastante bueno, pero no tanto como su hermano y Greg sabía que tenía posibilidades.

—Acepto –dijo Greg con una sonrisa, si el mayor de los Holmes quería presumir de tahúr él no lo detendría, y tal vez en el camino le daría una lección.

Pidieron una mesa y un manojo de cartas, se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron la partida. Mycroft pidió otro coñac y Greg un par de cervezas más, la gente comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, hubieron algunos bufidos y alabanzas, algunas sonrisas burlonas y expresiones de frustración.

Después de dos horas la partida estaba a punto de terminar, Greg cometió un error y se dio cuenta con pesar de que acababa de perder la partida, pero para su sorpresa Mycroft aventó a la mesa el tres de tréboles que le quedaba, Greg miro la carta sin poder creer su suerte, estaba seguro de que Mycroft tenía un As de diamantes. Lestrade gritó con jubilo, emocionado por haber ganado.

Mycroft se empujó en la silla hacia atrás y bufo enojado.

—Creo que será mejor que corras a tu hotel y le digas a tu hermano que vuelva a empacar, a las diez sale el último tren, si te apuras todavía puedes alcanzarlo –se burló Greg.

—Así como hay malos perdedores, también hay malos ganadores –dijo Mycroft entre dientes.

—Si, si, lo que tu digas, tienes hasta mañana a las nueve de la mañana para haberte ido.

Mycroft se levanto de golpe tirando la silla en la estaba sentado, empujó la mesa sobre la que habían estado jugando haciendo que algunas de las cartas cayeran al piso, con paso apresurado salió del lugar mientras Greg celebraba con algunos simpatizantes.

Una vez afuera Mycroft tiró en un bote el As de diamantes que tenía escondido bajo la manga y se subió a un caballo pinto que había rentado. Unos metros más adelante se encontró con su hermano que montaba un caballo negro, ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

—¿Tienes los boletos? –preguntó el mayor de los Holmes.

—Por supuesto, las maletas ya están en la estación, las dejé encargadas en la taquilla mientras iba a comprar dos cajas más de municiones.

Los hermanos Holmes necesitaban un pretexto para tomar el tren de la noche sin que Greg y sus compinches sospecharan algo, si los veían partir seguro los seguirían imaginando que tenían información valiosa.

Poco antes de llegar a la estación desmontaron los caballos y los

entregaron al dueño de un corral, para proseguir su camino a pie.

Horas más tarde, cuando Greg iba en camino a su hotel seguía repasando en su mente la última jugada, estaba feliz de haber ganado, pero había algo que no cuadraba, no sabía porque, pero se sentía inquieto.

Al llegar a su cuarto se quitó el sombrero, puso su pistola en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un costado de su cama y se desabrochó el cinturón, estaba por terminar de desvestirse cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Alguna novedad? –pregunto a Philip mientras este entraba a su habitación sumamente molesto, seguido de su novia.

—Tendrémos que salir mañana muy temprano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Magnussen y su gente estaban escondidos en el vagón de carga del tren que salió a las diez de la noche –contestó Sally en su lugar.

Greg suspiró con pesar entendiendo de golpe toda la situación.

A la mañana siguiente Greg tomaba su desayuno cuando un hombre de la mesa de enfrente extendió el periódico local frente a su cara para empezar a leerlo mientras se tomaba su café, en la primera plana se podía leer claramente el encabezado:

 _ **Charles Magnussen muerto por cuatro balazos, tres de sus secuaces corrieron con la misma suerte y dos más fueron aprehendidos.**_

En la parte de abajo se veía la imagen de Sheriff sonriente dándole la mano a Mycroft con Sherlock a su lado.

—Astuto, muy astuto Mycroft –mencionó Greg en voz baja, los hermanos Holmes lo habían engañado y ni siquiera podía enojarse por ello, lo habían hecho bien.

Llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y pensó que tal vez la siguiente le tocaría a él.

* * *

 **Nota:** Culpo de esta historia a mi padre que me animo para que viera una película de vaqueros (el bueno, el malo y el feo) y me gustó, sigo prefiriendo las películas de terror o ciencia ficción pero definitivamente esa fue muy buena.


	4. Frío

**Nota1:** Este fanfic contiene Holmescest, por si esto no es lo tuyo lo pases de largo.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "fictober 2018!" del _**foro I am sherlocked.**_

La palabra de este día es: **Frío.**

* * *

 **Frío**

Sherlock caminaba por las calles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, había olvidado llevar sus guantes y el frío de enero lo estaba entumeciendo. Se encorvó ligeramente cuando el soplo del viento le dio contra la cara y se vio obligado a respirar el aire frío. Se levantó las solapas de su abrigo para protegerse del clima y aceleró el paso.

Desde afuera notó que, a excepción de la lámpara de la entrada, todas las luces estaban apagadas, eran pasadas la media noche y ya todos se habían ido a dormir.

Le tomó tres intentos meter la llave a la cerradura, tenía las manos entumidas y por lo tanto sus movimientos eran torpes.

Fue directo a su recámara, sabía que la temperatura en la casa debía ser agradable, sin embargo, él seguía sintiendo mucho frío, era como si su cuerpo hubiera absorbido todo el frío del exterior y lo quisiera retener por dentro. Se puso la pijama y fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes, mientras se enjuagaba abrió la llave del agua caliente y disfrutó por unos segundos de la sensación de ésta en sus manos.

Cuando se metió a la cama las sábanas estaban frías, Sherlock gimió haciéndose bolita debajo de ellas. Respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse para que su cuerpo se pudiera calentar.

Después de casi una hora Sherlock se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, tal vez si se preparaba un té lograría entrar en calor, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó a su hermano roncar y una nueva idea saltó a su mente.

De manera sigilosa Sherlock entró a la habitación de Mycroft, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a su cama y poco a poco se fue metiendo en ella. Las sábanas estaban deliciosamente tibias, el pelinegro suspiró agradecido ante la calidez que lo rodeaba. Poco a poco se fue acercando al cuerpo de su hermano.

Mycroft despertó de golpe al sentir como algo helado tocaba su pierna.

—Sherlock ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó de mal humor y aún somnoliento.

—Frío –murmuró el pelinegro ya medio dormido.

—¿Qué? –Sherlock había hablado muy bajo, por lo que el pelirrojo no le había entendido.

—Tengo frío Mycroft.

—Pues ponte más cobijas o súbele a la calefacción.

—No, aquí está rico.

Mycroft suspiro dándose por vencido y se acurrucó nuevamente en su cama.

—¡Sherlock aleja tus pies, están helados! –gruñó Mycroft alejando las piernas de su hermano.

—Pues por eso los acerco, para que me los calientes.

—Al menos ponte calcetines.

—No puedo dormir con calcetines.

—Cielos Sherlock a veces eres imposible.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano, pero acercándose más a él. De manera accidental su trasero pegó contra la entre pierna de Mycroft, ambos se tensaron, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó. Una vez pasada la conmoción Sherlock se movió un poco rosando así el pene de Mycroft con sus glúteos, éste respiró de forma audible, pero sin quitarse, lo cual alentó a su hermano a seguirse moviendo.

—Basta Sherlock –reprendió Mycroft sin mucha convicción, poniendo una mano la cadera del pelinegro– ¿debo recordarte que somos hermanos?

—Y aún así reaccionaste –Contestó Sherlock que sentía la creciente erección de su hermano en medio de su trasero.

—Contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa también soy un ser humano…. ¡Sherlock! –exclamo en voz baja cuando el pelinegro se pegó aún más a su cuerpo– deja de hacer eso –dijo tragándose un gemido.

—Sigues diciendo que deje de hacerlo, pero no veo que hagas nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera te estas alejando.

—Cállate –contestó casi sin aliento el pelirrojo tomando con más fuerza la cadera de su hermano pegándolo aún más contra él– ahora, no vayas a hacer mucho ruido, no queremos que nuestros padres se despierten –murmuró en el oído de Sherlock antes de darle un beso en el cuello haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera.


	5. Confiable

**Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "fictober 2018!" del _**foro I am sherlocked.**_

La palabra de este día es: **Fiel.**

* * *

 **Confiable**

Desde las gradas Mycroft observaba a su novio que acaba de salir de los vestidores, recién bañado vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, playera de Led Zeppelin y la mochila con su uniforme del equipo de rugby colgando del hombro, estaba platicando con tres chicas que se habían plantado afuera de los vestidores apenas terminó el partido; sus admiradoras, reconoció Mycroft. Su novio era el pateador y jugador estrella de los dragones rojos, el equipo de rugby de su escuela.

Greg además de ser un excelente deportista, era también amable, educado, estudioso, inteligente y muy atractivo, por lo que era lógico que hubieran muchos hombres y mujeres que lo admiraran, pero Mycroft no tenía nada de que preocuparse, su novio era la persona más confiable que el pelirrojo hubiera conocido jamás, no importaba lo mucho que alguien coqueteara con él, Greg siempre dejaba muy en claro que no estaba interesado y que se encontraba ya en una relación.

Greg sonreía con amabilidad y asentía con la cabeza, Mycroft pudo notar que aunque al parecer estaba agradeciendo algunos cumplidos recibidos también estaba empezando a desesperarse, el pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros al saber que no importaba que tan mal trataran de atraer la atención de su novio, éste lo único que quería era alejarse de ellas para encontrarse con él.

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que Greg dejara de prestar, la ya de por si poca atención a las tres chicas, y comenzara a buscar a Mycroft con la mirada.

Y ahí estaba, Greg escudriñando el área de gradas, una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mycroft.

" _Mi Greg, mi chico fiel"_ pensó Mycroft.

De forma apresurada Greg se disculpo de las chicas con las que estaba platicando, se despidió de ellas y prácticamente salió corriendo para acercarse a Mycroft, quien se levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentado y con paso veloz acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Greg abrazó con fuerza a Mycroft besándolo como si no lo hubiera visto en meses, siendo que un día antes habían cenado juntos.

—Estuviste extraordinario –dijo Mycroft entre besos.

—¿En serio? –contestó sonriendo Greg– fallé dos conversiones Mycroft.

—¿De verdad? No me di cuenta, yo solo noté lo sexy que te veías con tu uniforme de rugby.

—Bueno pues yo estaba distraído pensando en mi sexy novio que me estaba observando desde las gradas –contestó Greg entre risas y besos.

Después de unos minutos y darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar decidieron que era hora de irse, Greg tomó a Mycroft de la mano y caminaron en dirección al estacionamiento, este último sintió que su corazón se derretía cuando notó lo orgulloso que Greg se sentía por ir con él de la mano.

Algunos chicos y chicas que se encontraban afuera de sus autos los observaban con curiosidad, otros tantos con resentimiento, pero a Mycroft no podía importarle menos, porque iba de la mano de un maravilloso hombre que pese a sus defectos lo amaba y de quien él mismo estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Ambos se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa boba y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios antes de subirse en el carro de Greg, demostrando a todos los que aún estaban viendo, lo mucho que sea amaban.


	6. La casa color ocre

**Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.

La palabra de este día es: **Ocre.**

* * *

 **La casa color ocre**

—¡Ay por favor! Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado –exclamó Sherlock levantando los brazos en actitud exasperada.

—Hay evidencias Holmes –reclamó John irritado.

Sherlock, John y dos compañeros de clase estaban en el estacionamiento discutiendo sobre la misteriosa casa color ocre que se encontraba a unas cuadras del colegio. Era una casa abandonada de dos pisos, tenía algunas ventanas rotas y estaba rodeada por un descuidado jardín. Habían muchas historias alrededor de ella; se decía que se escuchaban crujidos y ruidos de corrientes eléctricas provenientes de su interior, que a veces se veía una extraña figura que se asomaba de alguna de las ventanas de arriba, que por las noches un destello de luz salía de una de las habitaciones, había quien hablaba sobre fantasmas, otros sobre maldiciones y los más aventurados sobre extraterrestres. Pero para una mente superior como la de Sherlock Holmes eso no eran más que mitos urbanos, historias que se inventaba la gente que no tenía nada que hacer solo para llamar la atención.

—¿Ah si, cuales? ¿Un drogadicto que salió corriendo de ella, un alcohólico que le pareció ver a alguien por la ventana?

—Mi hermana vio un destello que salía de su interior.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a hablar.

—Seguramente fue la linterna de alguien que estaba explorando la casa.

—Dijo que era muy diferente a la luz de una lámpara, que era como un rayo, algo raro… Además ¿cómo te explicas que el viejo Jones pasara de vagabundo a millonario después de que salió de esa casa?

—Porque se ganó la lotería Hamish –dijo Sherlock haciendo énfasis en el segundo nombre de John, a sabiendas que él lo odiaba.

—Justamente una semana después de que saliera de esa casa Scott –John también era consciente de lo mucho que le incomodaba a Sherlock su tercer nombre.

—Eso fue una coincidencia.

—Tú mismo haz dicho que las coincidencias no existe, y el viejo Jones dijo que un visitante de otro planeta habitaba en esa casa y que fue él quien le dio el número ganador.

—No sé como todavía puede sorprenderme la estupidez humana….. El viejo Jones está loco, siempre lo ha estado, sólo esta buscando un poco de atención.

—El viejo Jones estaba sobrio cuando habló al respecto, de hecho en la actualidad no toma ni una gota de alcohol, dijo que esa criatura lo había curado.

—El viejo Jones dejó de tomar porque quiere disfrutar de su dinero, lo cual me parece perfecto, pero es obvio que tanto alcohol le dejó secuelas porque lo que dice no tiene sentido.

—¡Ah si! Pues si tan seguro estás porque no entras esta noche para comprobar que la casa está vacía y que no existe nada como fantasmas o extraterrestres.

—¿Y por qué lo haría? No tengo absolutamente nada que demostrarte, sé que tengo razón y lo que pienses no me importa. Sigue disfrutando de tu ignorancia.

—Mejor di que tienes miedo de entrar, descuida lo entiendo –John saboreó cada palabra con una sonrisa burlona.

—No tengo miedo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Si, por supuesto, vámonos Mike –dijo John volteando a ver a su amigo que estaba a un lado suyo.

John dio la vuelta seguido de Mike y Billy, dejando a Sherlock parado mirándolos irritado.

—Lo haré –dijo Holmes en voz alta, cuando sus compañeros habían dado apenas unos cuantos pasos– iré a esa estúpida casa.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédulo John girando para quedar nuevamente frente a Sherlock.

—Si, pero tú vendrás conmigo y comprobarás de una vez por todas que no hay nada raro ni especial en esa casa.

Los ojos de John brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho, la idea de pasar algunas horas al lado del genio sonaba atractiva.

—¿Cuándo quieres ir?

—Hoy mismo, entre antes terminemos con esto, mejor. Lo haremos en la noche ¿te parece bien a las nueve?

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Eran las nueve menos cinco cuando Sherlock llegó, observó con recelo la casa que al comenzar a oscurecer daba una apariencia inquietante, el soplo del viento le alborotó el cabello y metió las manos en las bolsas del abrigo que por lo regular siempre traía consigo, el clima no era demasiado frío, pero acababa de llover y la humedad del aire lo hizo estremecerse un poco. No podía creer que realmente estuviera ahí, frente a esa tonta casa, él tenía cosas mejores que hacer, si su hermano se enteraba de esto seguro se burlaría de él.

Para matar el tiempo se puso a checar algunos correos en su celular, 10 minutos después comenzó a impacientarse, apenas eran las 9:05 pero la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, John no llegaba y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no lo haría, seguramente estaba en su casa jugando videojuegos. El pelinegro vio con asco una rata que pasaba frente a la puerta de la casa. Pensó en darle cinco minutos más y si John no llegaba se iría a su casa.

Sherlock revisó en la libreta de notas de su celular algunos resultados que había apuntado sobre el experimento en el que estaba trabajando, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 9:15; _"suficiente",_ pensó. Dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su casa, pero cuando llego a la esquina vaciló; _"que caso tenía haber ido hasta allá y no demostrar que tenía razón"._

Decidió entrar a la casa él solo, tomaría algunas fotos y video y se las enseñaría a John como prueba de que él si había cumplido su palabra al ir y que no había nada extraño en el lugar.

Se adentró en el jardín y subió los dos escalones de la entrada, con la tela de la manga de su abrigo tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró.

Tosió un poco al entrar, había mucho polvo, lo cual era lógico ya que llevaba muchos años abandonada. Al lado izquierdo habían tres sillas de madera; una tirada con una de las patas rotas y las otras dos bastante maltratadas aún de pie, algunas cajas amontonadas pegadas a la pared, una lámpara de aceite rota en el suelo junto con una caja de pizza abierta con una rebanada llena de moho y unas botellas de cerveza, y al fondo el espacio de lo que debía haber sido la cocina; con una estufa destartalada y una mesita frente a ella, al lado derecho había un sillón que en su momento debió haber sido café pero que ahora parecía gris, con el tapizado roto y los resortes sobresaliendo de este, una cobija tirada en la esquina y un cuadro renacentista colgado en la pared, al final de esta estaban las escaleras. Habían arañas y vio a una cucaracha pasar frente a él.

Holmes sacó su celular y tomó video de lo que veía, no encontrando, por supuesto, nada extraordinario, ni siquiera parecía que alguien la estuviera habitando clandestinamente. Entró a lo que solía ser la cocina y vio unas cubetas amontonadas en una esquina, se acercó a ver si tenían algo adentro y en ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba. Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia el techo tratando de analizar el sonido; no era el característico ruido que hacen las tuberías, ni el de las paredes cuando se contraen, tampoco sonaba como pisadas, era más bien como si algo se arrastrara un poco y finalizaba con un sonido parecido al que uno hace con la lengua cuando la truena contra el paladar, duraba unos segundos y se repetía, era un ruido extraño. Sherlock no lo aceptaría, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

Después de unos momentos pensó en John, claro debió haber llegado antes y quería asustarlo.

—Muy gracioso Watson, jamás imaginé que harías algo tan infantil –gritó el pelinegro– ¡oh vamos! Ya déjate de tonterías –volvió a gritar al no recibir respuesta.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y John entró sudando y agitado.

—Todavía estas aquí –dijo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, recargando las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de tomar un poco de aire, Sherlock lo miraba sorprendido –perdón por la tardanza –dijo aún agitado y el aludido levantó la mirada al techo nuevamente al notar que los ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba habían cesado– la vecina me encargó a su hijo en lo que iba a visitar a una amiga al hospital, se supone que regresaría por él a las ocho y llegó hasta las nueve, vine corriendo, pensé que ya no te encontraría.

—¿Muy bien quien es el que está arriba? –dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos sin siquiera saludar– ¿Mike, Billy o tal vez los dos?

—¿De que estás hablando? –contestó John incorporándose ya más tranquilo.

—En el piso de arriba ¿es Mike o Billy?….. honestamente Watson es ridículo….

—Mike y Billy no están aquí ¿por qué lo harían?

Los sonidos del piso de arriba se volvieron a escuchar haciendo callar a John y dejándolo paralizado en su lugar, Sherlock caminó sigilosamente sin quitar la mirada de las escaleras, John lo observaba expectante. El pelinegro estaba a unos pasos de las escaleras cuando todo quedó en silencio.

Sherlock regresó sobre sus pasos tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque temía que el latido de su corazón pudiera ser escuchado por quien quiera que fuera el inquilino de arriba.

—Debemos salir –dijo frente a John en un susurro.

—Te dije que había algo raro en este lugar –contestó John en el mismo tono de voz.

—No seas tonto, seguro es algún vagabundo o drogadicto y si baja no va a ser para pedirnos de manera amable que salgamos de aquí.

Sherlock se había acercado aún más a John, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros. John no escuchó lo que él decía, estaba demasiado distraído oliendo su delicioso aroma y admirando sus hermosos ojos de color imposible, mezcla de azul, verde, gris y dorado. Se sentía nervioso y afortunado al mismo tiempo al tener la mirada de ese hermoso hombre sobre él.

—Watson…oye…..¿John me estás escuchando? –preguntó Sherlock un tanto molesto al sentirse ignorado, logrando que John se enfocara en el momento.

—Si, si, por supuesto.

Holmes levanto una ceja, era evidente que no había escuchado una sola palabra, John bajó la mirada claramente avergonzado, pero esperando que el pelinegro no descubriera el motivo de su distracción.

—Mira, tenemos que salir antes de que el tipo o tipa que está arriba baje y nos asalte, por decir lo menos y esperemos que solo sea uno.

—¿Asaltarnos? Pues menuda decepción se llevará conmigo porque no traigo más que un billete de cinco libras en la cartera, no todos somos tan ricos como tú –dijo John con una pequeña risa.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y abrió la boca con la intención de contestarle, pero en ese momento el ruido de arriba se reanudó solo que a un volumen más alto y más apresurado. Sherlock y John voltearon hacia las escaleras al notar que lo que fuera que estuviera arriba comenzaba a acercarse.

No les dio tiempo de huir, el extraño sonido se escuchaba ahora más fuerte y una luz que bajaba por las escaleras los dejó paralizados. La estancia se fue iluminando poco a poco, dejando ver con mayor claridad la suciedad que albergaba en el lugar.

Largas extremidades comenzaban a aparecer mientras bajaban por las escaleras, aunque éstas no parecían tocar el suelo. Una figura alta formada de luz apareció ante sus ojos, debía medir casi dos metros, su cuerpo era sumamente delgado, con brazos y piernas largos, del torso sobresalían dos redondos senos de buen tamaño, tenía el cuello largo y el rostro ovalado, en el cual sólo habían dos círculos ligeramente hundidos, pero el no tener unos ojos apropiados parecía no ser un obstáculo para poder observarlos, tampoco tenía nariz, ni boca, pero eso tampoco le impedía poder comunicarse.

La boca de John estaba seca, no podía moverse, tampoco es que lo intentara la criatura era hermosa y él estaba maravillado contemplándola aun cuando un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderaba de él. Quien lo estaba pasando peor era Sherlock, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía la necesidad de tocarla, asegurarse de que era real, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, parecía como si estuviera petrificado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar que ésta se acercaba aún más.

El ritmo cardiaco de ambos se fue elevando conforme la criatura avanzaba, cuando la tuvieron frente a ellos ésta ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera analizándolos, cuando se enderezó sus dos largos brazos se elevaron, Sherlock y John observaron con pánico esperando lo que sucedería a continuación.

Cada una de las manos del alien se posó en la cabeza de ambos chicos, éstos sintieron como si hubieran recibido un golpe al cerebro, cerraron los ojos con fuerza hasta que una vez pasado el shock sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, un olor a almendras dulces los invadió sintiendo que sus cuerpos flotaban. De pronto era como si ambos habitaran un solo cuerpo, observando algunos de los recuerdos de cada uno de ellos.

 _ **Una semana atrás.**_

 _Recuerdo de John._

Molly y John estaban sentados en una de las jardineras que se encontraban afuera de los laboratorios de la preparatoria. Estaban a escasas semanas de que las clases terminaran, y lo único en lo que la mayoría pensaba era en la fiesta de graduación; que se pondrían, a quien invitarían, quien iría con quien, etc.

Mary, una de las porristas de la escuela, había estado coqueteando descaradamente con John desde mediados del ciclo escolar, todos pensaban que irían juntos, pero John no estaba interesado en invitarla, sólo había una persona con la que quería ir, pero era un imposible.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas? –preguntó Molly a John mientras éste observaba a Sherlock salir del laboratorio y cruzar uno de los jardines que conducían a la biblioteca.

—¿Perdón? –volteó John a ver a Molly sin entender a que se refería.

—A Sherlock ¿por qué no lo invitas a la fiesta de graduación?

—¡¿Estas loca!? Él me odia.

—John, es la última oportunidad que vas a tener de pasar un tiempo con él, no pierdes nada con intentarlo –continuó Molly ignorando lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

—No me escuchaste ¿verdad?

—No creo que él te odie, lo he descubierto en más de una ocasión observándote.

—¡Porque me odia! ¿sabes que fue lo que me dijo la primera vez que se acercó a mi? ¡Que me fuera de su escuela!

Molly se rió, pero para John no era un recuerdo gracioso. Este recargó los codos en sus rodillas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos suspirando de frustración.

Observando su impotencia, Molly acarició la espalda de John de arriba a bajo, tratando de darle consuelo.

 _Recuerdo de Sherlock._

El hermano mayor de Sherlock lo esperaba afuera de la escuela recargado en su Audi color plata mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Mycroft vio a su hermano salir del edificio principal con la mochila colgada del hombro izquierdo, estaba a escasos paso cuando paró de golpe, Mycroft volteo a ver lo que había llamado la atención de su hermano.

—¡Oh! ya veo –dijo al observar a un chico rubio en la acera de enfrente que reía mientras su acompañante, un muchacho de complexión gruesa, cabello oscuro y lentes, le contaba algo que al parecer era gracioso.

—Cállate Mycroft –dijo entre dientes el pelinegro sonrojándose.

El aludido se rió, apagó su cigarro en un bote de basura cercano y se subió a su coche, Sherlock abrió la cajuela del carro y guardó su mochila, posteriormente tomó el camino contrario al de su hermano y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Deberías escribirle una carta –dijo de manera burlona– sólo que en esta ocasión te sugeriría que me permitieras ayudarte con eso –continuó ampliando su sonrisa mientras su hermano se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Cállate Mycroft –repitió Sherlock en un tono más alto, volteando a ver a su hermano con ira, quien se rió y arrancó el automóvil.

 _ **Un meses antes.**_

 _Recuerdo de John._

John estaba emocionado, acababa de recibir una llamada de su madre notificándole que había sido aceptado en Cambridge. El rubio no cabía de la felicidad, no solo asistiría a una de las mejores Universidades de Inglaterra, bueno no solo de Inglaterra ¡del mundo! Sino que también tenía la posibilidad de seguir viendo a Sherlock, ya que un día antes se enteró de que el pelinegro también había sido aceptado.

En realidad no es que fuera del todo una sorpresa, ya que dos meses antes un representante de la prestigiosa Universidad se presentó en su escuela para entrevistar a tres estudiantes sobresalientes que hubiesen iniciado los tramites para entrar a su Universidad. Dicha entrevista no te garantizaba la entrada, pero si convencías al entrevistador éste te extendía una carta de recomendación ante la Universidad y tu ingreso estaba prácticamente asegurado.

De los tres candidatos John resulto ser el ganador, no tenía idea de quienes habían sido los otros dos ya que nunca se daban a conocer los nombres de los participantes para evitar enemistades, sólo sabía que uno de ellos no se había presentado y el otro obviamente no resultó convincente.

Como premio John se animó a ir a mirar a escondidas al equipo de natación de la escuela, del cual Sherlock Holmes era el capitán y quien por supuesto era el principal interés de John.

 _ **Dos meses antes.**_

 _Recuerdo de Sherlock._

Su cita con el representante de Cambridge era a las dos de la tarde, por lo que tenía hora y media libre, la cual aprovecharía para ayudar a la Señora Haye, quien le había dicho que el antivirus de su computadora no estaba funcionando correctamente, debido a ello el sistema la sacaba constantemente de la página principal de la escuela ocasionando que no pudiera hacer su trabajo de manera debida.

El entrar a Cambridge era muy importante para él, sabía que tenía la capacidad, el promedio y la puntuación necesaria para lograrlo, pero una recomendación por parte del representante lo aseguraría por completo. Su abuelo, su padre, su tío favorito y Mycroft habían estudiado ahí, por lo que él no podía quedarse atrás.

Se sentó frente al escritorio de la secretaria del director, quien a su vez fue a prepararle té y conseguirle algunas galletas. La Señora Haye era una mujer adulta de unos 68 años aproximadamente, muy dulce y amable, conoció a Sherlock una vez que éste se metió en problemas por haber ocasionado una explosión en el laboratorio, no fue nada grave pero el lugar estaba lleno de humo y olía raro. La mujer abogó a favor de Sherlock ante el director evitando que recibiera un severo castigo. A partir de entonces el niño genio pasaba al menos una vez a la semana a saludarla.

Vio que a un costado de la computadora estaba una libreta, ésta llamó su atención ya que su nombre, el de John y el de otro chico que no conocía estaban anotados en ella, junto a sus nombres había un horario. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que era la lista de los candidatos a Cambridge, su entusiasmo por la entrevista se desinfló, no podía ir contra John, sabía que las posibilidades de ganar la recomendación eran altas, no es que John no fuera listo, pero él era un genio y estaba seguro de que su apellido pesaría al momento de tomar una decisión.

Suspiró con pesar y en ese momento tomó una decisión; no acudiría a su entrevista, no es que John dependiera de ella para entrar a la prestigiosa universidad, pero Sherlock quería asegurarse de que lo consiguiera.

 _ **Tres años atrás.**_

 _Recuerdo de John._

John tiene agarrado por el cuello de la camisa a un chico un poco más alto y corpulento que él, a quien además unos momentos antes acababa de romperle la nariz.

—Deja en paz a Sherlock Holmes –dijo John con furia haciendo temblar al muchacho que gimoteaba contra la pared.

—No volveré a molestarlo te lo prometo.

—Como me entere que tú o cualquiera de los niños estúpidos que están contigo le hacen daño; ya sea verbal o físicamente, se la verán conmigo y prometo que le mostraré a todo el mundo la foto en la que estás de rodillas llorándole a Jane que te perdone.

—No, John te lo prometo, te prometo que lo dejaremos en paz.

 _Recuerdo de Sherlock._

Metido debajo de una de las gradas de metal de la cancha de rugby se encontraba Sherlock, estaba sentado en el pasto con las rodillas en el pecho abrazando sus piernas mientras observaba al equipo de su escuela entrenar. Este era su escondite favorito, en especial cuando John se encontraba en la cancha.

Sebastian Wilkes había vuelto a molestarlo, pero en esta ocasión no se había conformado solo con insultarlo sino que además lo había golpeado. Habían ocasiones en las que pasaba y lo empujaba o lo aventaba, pero esta vez lo había lastimado realmente; tenía el pantalón roto, un golpe en la cabeza y una de sus rodillas sangraba.

Sherlock había llorado de frustración, ira, dolor y vergüenza, afortunadamente ya solo faltaba un año para salir de la secundaria, desafortunadamente no sabía si tendría la suerte de ir a la misma escuela que John. Por lo pronto pensaba que le tomaría la palabra a Mycroft y le pediría que le enseñara a boxear.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio a John anotar un try y celebrar con sus compañeros. Definitivamente ver al chico rubio siempre iluminaba sus días, no importaba que tan malos hubiesen sido éstos.

 _ **Segundo de primaria (ocho años atrás)**_

 _Recuerdo de John._

El lindo niño de ojos indescriptibles caminaba decido en dirección a su banca, John pensó que al fin se acercaría a saludar, o tal vez necesitaba un lápiz, él se lo prestaría gustoso, siempre traía lápices de más.

John era nuevo en la escuela y desde que entró a su salón el chico lindo de los rizos oscuros llamó su atención. Había querido presentarse con él en más de una ocasión, pero no se atrevía porque de alguna manera éste siempre parecía estar de mal humor. Tenía la impresión de que a veces lo observaba, pero cuando volteaba Sherlock estaba viendo en otra dirección.

Cuando Sherlock llegó frente a su banca John lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, éste no le contestó, solo dejó un sobre encima de su escritorio y se dio la vuelta.

De forma inmediata John abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja papel, en medio de ésta con grandes letras tenía escrito **"Vete de mi escuela"**. El rubio se giró incrédulo a mirar la banca que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda al fondo el aula en donde Sherlock estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido. El corazón de John se rompió.

 _Recuerdo de Sherlock._

Llevaba días sintiéndose extraño, no sabía que hacer era una sensación nueva y estaba distrayéndolo demasiado, por lo que decidió que si había alguien que podía ayudarlo ese era Mycroft, su hermano mayor lo sabía todo y por lo tanto él sabría que hacer. Con un suspiro se levantó de la pequeña alfombra que estaba a un costado de su cama y fue a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

El pequeño Holmes entró a la recámara de su hermano sin siquiera tocar.

—¿Qué hemos dicho sobre la privacidad? –dijo Mycroft mientras resolvía unas ecuaciones en su cuaderno sin molestarse en voltear a ver a Sherlock, éste puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la recamara para posteriormente tocar a la puerta.– Adelante –dijo Mycroft– ¿qué sucede Sherlock?

—Tengo un problema.

—¿Es grave? –pregunto sin levantar la cabeza del cuaderno.

—Si.

En ese momento Mycroft dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró en dirección a su hermano que seguía parado a un costado de la puerta, lo observó por unos segundos notando que realmente estaba angustiado.

Mycroft se paró de la silla de su escritorio y se fue a sentar en la cama haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que su hermano se acercara. Sherlock cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Mycroft.

—¿Qué sucede Locky?

El pequeño retorció sus manos en el regazo y después de unos segundos habló.

—Me gusta un niño de mi clase –Mycroft levantó las cejas claramente sorprendido– es nuevo en la escuela –Sherlock no podía voltear a ver a su hermano por lo que no dejaba de mirar sus manos– Me hace sentir raro y no se que hacer con eso… además me está distrayendo, a veces no puedo prestar atención a la clase –continuó con un poco de enojo, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa de ternura por parte de Mycroft.

—¿Cómo es este niño?

—Es rubio, con ojos azules, lindo….

—No, me refiero a su forma de ser –dijo el pelirrojo tratando de contener la risa–…..¿es amable? –preguntó en tono serio, lo último que quería era que alguien lastimara a su pequeño hermano.

—Si –contestó enfáticamente volteando a ver a Mycroft– es muy amable, no es tan tonto como todos los demás, diría incluso que es listo y muy educado, siempre está sonriendo.

—Bien, entonces porque no le escribes una carta, dile lo que sientes, así lo sacaras de tu sistema y tal vez hasta se hagan amigos.

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó, de un salto se paró de la cama y salió corriendo a su habitación después de gritarle: _"gracias"_ a su hermano mayor.

Mycroft no pudo evitar reírse mientras lo veía salir.

Un aire frío los golpeo en el rostro, de pronto tanto Sherlock como John regresaron al presente, la criatura había desaparecido y ambos se encontraban en total oscuridad en medio de una sala abandonada. Sus corazones latían rápidamente y les estaba costando trabajo respirar, no estaban seguros si era debido al trance en el que habían estado o por la cantidad de información que se acababa de revelar.

Después de unos minutos Sherlock agachó la cabeza, pero aun pese a la oscuridad John podía notar que estaba sonrojado, seguramente de la misma manera que lo estaba él. El pelinegro comenzó a frotar sus brazos con las manos.

–Deberíamos salir de aquí, esta haciendo frío y ya es tarde –dijo John.

Sherlock asintió y lo siguió hacia la puerta.

—Gracias –dijo Sherlock antes de que John abriera la puerta– Siempre me pregunté que había hecho que Sebastian cesara de molestarme tan abruptamente.

—Nada que agradecer, no podía permitir que ese idiota siguiera molestándote… No debiste sacrificar tu entrevista, no era necesario….

—Lo sé, no necesitabas de la recomendación, tienes la puntuación suficiente y el nivel para entrar por ti mismo, sólo quería asegurarme de ello.

—Gracias –contestó John sonriendo.

Salieron de la lúgubre casa, caminaron juntos en silencio mientras cruzaban el jardín pensando en lo que habían visto a través de sus recuerdos.

—¿Entonces nos veremos en la universidad? –preguntó John parándose de pronto para poder ver a Sherlock a la cara ahora que estaban a la luz de los faros que iluminaban la calle.

—Supongo…. aunque el campus es enorme y vamos a estudiar diferentes carreras, imagino que no será tan fácil que coincidamos.

El animo de John se vino abajo, su corazón latía rápido pero por un motivo diferente al de unos minutos atrás. Estaba ansioso, el pensar que la oportunidad de volver a ver a Sherlock una vez que salieran de la preparatoria eran pocas lo estaban haciendo sentir angustiado, en especial después de lo que acababan de experimentar.

—Mi tío me va a prestar un departamento que tiene en Cambridge –volvió a hablar Sherlock– y me sugirió que consiguiera alguien con quien compartirlo, le preocupa que vaya a estar todo el tiempo solo, creo que teme que pueda pasarme algo y nadie se entere, es una preocupación justificada ya que en ocasiones suelo ser algo descuidado y temerario con mis experimentos.

—Si, escuché sobre la explosión en el laboratorio el año pasado –dijo John sonriendo.

—Honestamente no pensaba pedírselo a nadie, pero si aún no tienes un lugar en mente me gustaría mucho que vinieras a vivir conmigo –dijo tímidamente con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—¿Estas seguro? –contestó John abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Por supuesto, de lo contrario no te lo pediría –dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo.

—Me encantaría –la respuesta de John hizo que Sherlock levantara la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, por unos segundos parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Continuaron su marcha y John saltaba de júbilo en su interior.

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de graduación? –preguntó el rubio tentando a su suerte.

—No veo porque no –contestó Holmes encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, lo cual hubiera resultado de no ser porque nuevamente se había sonrojado.

Mientras caminaban por la acera poco a poco sus cuerpo se fueron acercando y en un momento de valentía John se atrevió a tomar la mano de Sherlock. De reojo vio como una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro del pelinegro. En ese momento John se hizo la promesa de que jamás se separaría de Sherlock.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Try:_ es el nombre que se le da a una anotación en rugby.


	7. Constantemente preocupado

**Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.

La palabra de este día es: **Preocupado**

* * *

 **Constantemente preocupado**

Desde que Mycroft viera a su pequeño hermano por primera vez; frágil y delicado, él no había dejado de preocuparse. Se veía tan vulnerable que temía que algo pudiera malo pudiera sucederle. Su madre le sonrió cuando éste le exigió saber si la salud de su hermanito era buena, él se veía muy delgado y pequeño. _"Él esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, nació un poco delgado, pero verás que en unas cuantas semanas subirá de peso y crecerá mucho, solo necesita que lo alimente a sus horas, un cuidado adecuado y mucho amor_ ". Y al parecer la parte de "un cuidado adecuado" fue algo que Mycroft se tomó muy en serio.

Cuando Sherlock lloraba por las noches Mycroft no podía evitar preocuparse, su madre le había dicho que no era nada, que estaba bien, acababa de alimentarlo y estaba limpio, y que el motivo de su llanto era porque quería atención. A Mycroft no le importaba lo que mamá dijera, si su hermanito lloraba él tenía que consolarlo, así que se paraba por las noches e iba a hurtadillas a su habitación, en donde lo acariciaba y tomaba su manita para que su pequeño hermano se calmara y a veces incluso lo sacaba de la cuna con mucho cuidado y lo cargaba hasta que se quedara dormido.

Aún no cumplía el año y el pequeño Sherlock ya empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Mycroft estaba muy preocupado, temía que su pequeño hermano pudiera caerse y se lastimara seriamente. Una tarde cuando sus madre regresaba del mercado encontró todas las esquinas de los muebles cubiertas con bolsas de plástico rellenas de hule espuma que el pelirrojo había comprado con sus ahorros, de esta manera si su hermanito llegaba a caerse o golpearse con alguno de los muebles, no se haría daño. Esa noche sus padres hablaron con él y trataron de hacerle entender que era imposible evitar que en alguna ocasión su pequeño hermano se lastimara, pero nada de lo que dijeran podía persuadirlo de si intención de proteger a Sherlock, por lo que las protecciones se quedaron por todo un año.

A Mycroft se le rompió el corazón la primera vez que su hermano llegó a casa golpeado. Sherlock era un genio y lamentablemente eso era algo que a los niños de su edad muchas veces no les agradaba, por lo que Mycroft le enseño a boxear y en poco tiempo nadie se volvió a meter con él, ya que Sherlock resultó ser muy bueno en combate.

El menor de los Holmes era constantemente vigilado por su hermano mayor, el temor de que algo pudiera sucederle siempre estaba presente, el único momento en el que bajo la guardia fue unos meses después de que Sherlock entrara a la universidad. Mycroft se entero que su hermano había hecho un amigo, su nombre era Victor Trevor, alguien que al parecer venía de buena familia y apreciaba realmente a su hermano, Mycroft estaba feliz por Sherlock, le entristecía verlo siempre tan solo, aunque si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después nunca habría permitido que ese muchacho se acercara a su hermano.

Victor Trevor no era un mal muchacho, solamente estaba mal encaminado, era el clásico chico que dejaban siempre al cuidado de la servidumbre mientras sus padres salían de viaje o a eventos sociales. El chico había encontrado consuelo en las drogas arrastrando con él a Sherlock, quien al sentirse solo y con demasiado ruido en su cabeza le pareció una buena alternativa.

Mycroft nunca se había sentido tan desesperado y angustiado como en esos momentos, recriminándose constantemente el haber perdido de vista a su pequeño hermano, no importaba lo que sus padres dijeran, el remordimiento no lo dejaba dormir.

Cuando Sherlock entro a rehabilitación Mycroft estuvo presente, no había día que no lo visitara, aun cuando Sherlock lo insultaba y lo corría, Mycroft no desistía, él no volvería a abandonarlo.

Cuando Sherlock estuvo limpio y al fin regresó a casa lo primero que hizo en cuanto vio a Mycroft fue abrazarlo, no dijo nada, no hacía falta y Mycroft no lo necesitaba, sabía que su hermano estaba agradecido, aunque para él el mayor premio era verlo sano.

Al igual que su hermano, el mayor de los Holmes era un genio, por lo que a muy temprana edad consiguió abrirse camino dentro de la política británica, obteniendo en poco tiempo una envidiable posición la cual lo convirtió prácticamente en el poder detrás del poder. Posición que estaba decidido a aprovechar para así mantener vigilado a su pequeño hermano. Pero Sherlock no era alguien fácil de cuidar; le gustaba el peligro. Había sustituido las drogas por correr tras criminales y resolver misterios que Scotland Yard no era capaz de descifrar. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de amenazar a varios Inspectores del Met para que dejaran de darle casos a su hermano, pues temía que un día estos pudieran costarle la vida, pero Sherlock jamás se lo perdonaría y le gustara o no, eran esos mismos casos lo que lo mantenían bien, incluso parecía haber cultivado una buena amistad con uno de los Inspectores, a quien por supuesto ya había investigado a fondo y a quien en lugar de amenazar para que dejara de darle trabajo a su hermano le suplicó que le ayudara a cuidar de él. El Inspector Lestrade era un buen hombre y tenía un gran respeto y cariño por Sherlock por lo que ayudarlo a cuidar del genio era algo que ya hacía aun sin la petición de Mycroft.

Años después las preocupaciones de Mycroft regresaron, su pequeño hermano estaba compartiendo departamento con un medico que a su vez había sido soldado. Nunca antes había visto a su hermano tan feliz, nunca antes había visto los ojos de su hermano brillar de esa manera. Sabía lo que eso significaba y sabía también el daño que ese hombre podría ocasionarle. Mycroft estaba aterrado.

Afortunadamente sus temores no tenían fundamento, John se había enamorado de su hermano desde la primera vez que lo vio en el laboratorio del San Barts.

Ahora seis años después John y su hermano iban a casarse, Sherlock le pidió que fuera su padrino y diera un discurso durante la ceremonia. Mycroft estaba conmovido y sumamente honrado.

Esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala a que Sherlock bajara, éste lo había sorprendido pidiéndole quedarse en su casa la noche anterior. Jugaron dos partidas de ajedrez, hablaron durante horas y se rieron al recordar algunas anécdotas de su infancia.

Los pasos de su hermano sonaron en las escaleras, Mycroft se puso de pie revisando por ultima vez que su esmoquin estuviera impecable. Sherlock apareció ante sus ojos luciendo radiante, el mayor de los Holmes no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mycroft se acercó y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta Sherlock lo detuvo.

—Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, gracias por cuidarme siempre y en los últimos años cuidar de John también, no tengo palabras para agradecerte.

Mycroft sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Nada que agradecer hermano, siempre estaré para ti y no creas que porque te casas te desharás de mi.

Sherlock asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Al menos ahora ya tendrás con quien compartir esa carga, no solo con John, sino con Lestrade –Mycroft levantó un ceja simulando no entender de lo que hablaba– o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes –continuó Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un suave empujón a su hermano hacia la puerta mientras éste se reía.


End file.
